Talk:IMP, Inc. (English Audio)/@comment-83.103.134.13-20150430230551
I already found capt. sturdy and uncle gus on - ,.. now thats funny shiet! Lance .. you made my day! Don't tell me that you are looked only at that 2018 screen (screen 283). Because you are an idiot. Who the hell cares about a g()y p()rn cartoon. Only YOU, because only you Lance have noticed that. Is only in myBio Collection because it is very hard to find. Only two cartoons from that director does exist. see screen 277 The most beautiful cartoons are those from other countries, NOT from US. (you read about those cartoons in my PDF ). D'oh to you Lance. I can Use the Master Password to erase that info from that PDF...ANYTIME ! And the links to those cartoons may become black (for you) --> to nothingness. But it is pointless ! to waste my time on you. http://s4.postimg.org/jqbsaeigd/Snippy0012.jpg http://s4.postimg.org/dqo16qxnx/Snippy0013.jpg http://s4.postimg.org/w7ifxkdm5/Snippy0014.jpg http://s12.postimg.org/dhzsu1alp/Snippy0015.jpg Why Sandy Bell was created in Japan? Why ,why..... and is very rare the version with a = JAP. It does exist The French dubbed version and so on. The English dubbed version is stupid, ha ha US. This is why nobody is looking at cartoons dubbed in English. are Boring versions. Why 'King Arthur & the Knights of the Round Table' from 1979 ( it's not KA what you know) is only with A=Eng on YT, 8 eps of 52. When Complet is like this in my private collection! (a = Japanese = original) 30 eps s1 + 22 eps s2 http://s22.postimg.org/3m4d9k6ip/Snippy0009.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/tezms6fb5/Snippy0010.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/ky4pv0001/Snippy0011.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/rtoye3ugx/Snippy0015.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/jln0t42kh/Snippy0016.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/lrhbnm60x/Snippy0001.jpg http://s22.postimg.org/bjysb7jsx/Snippy0002.jpg Ok, Lance I guess you have this rarities from my unsorted toons ..... and all from the Burbank Company from screen 12 to 365. Even A Tale of Two Cities (1984) from Burbank ? This really is impressive http://s10.postimg.org/riohy8ant/Snippy0003.jpg http://s10.postimg.org/y7v1e8vzt/Snippy0004.jpg my Unsorted Toons = no year rls., no episodes, no resolution.. just the folder with the cartoon. Do You have this? ''' '''Albert, the 5th musketeer from 1994.... you have my ass '''http://s14.postimg.org/e6pdcgnm9/Snippy0005.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/70t0w9p5d/Snippy0006.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/x5ac5e3rl/Snippy0007.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/rv5de3jip/Snippy0008.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/g7bbjjudt/Snippy0009.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/sohz6ppjl/Snippy0010.jpg '''The B.C TAS Trilogy ( unknown for the years ) http://s28.postimg.org/58ywutofx/Snippy0011.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/vjyiks1kt/Snippy0012.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/tx9azjpj1/Snippy0013.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/3z5otik1p/Snippy0014.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/i1n0ur01p/Snippy0015.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/505xin119/Snippy0016.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/64zzo0ni5/Snippy0017.jpg http://s28.postimg.org/jogttq1h9/Snippy0002.jpg Arsène Lupin ! Eng version, not Fr, 1996 http://s13.postimg.org/azmsjxrfb/Snippy0003.jpg http://s13.postimg.org/6p32r8g0n/Snippy0004.jpg Do you heard of Automan? from 1983?!?!?! http://s9.postimg.org/4tjgjz20v/Snippy0005.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/iknxm6qyn/Snippy0006.jpg other http://s9.postimg.org/qq6hr98n3/Snippy0007.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/n1gsrrym7/Snippy0008.jpg or Christopher Columbus TAS ''' '''from 1990 '''http://s9.postimg.org/s6hi2hi4f/Snippy0009.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/kgapxcfsv/Snippy0010.jpg or '''this rarity? Cliff Hancer's Adventures (unkn year...is missing the end credits) http://s9.postimg.org/5belztrlr/Snippy0011.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/phi3ypn9b/Snippy0012.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/fvojiew3j/Snippy0013.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/jvw71kfzz/Snippy0014.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/hjo73z3en/Snippy0015.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/7ijcunqbj/Snippy0016.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/4tjyqvvgf/Snippy0001.jpg or The Adventures Of Reggie Rabbit 1994, not the arabic youtube version ha ha ha.... you have my ass The Original DVD or this: http://s9.postimg.org/6b5f2g073/Snippy0002.jpg http://s9.postimg.org/l5u0gm9rz/Snippy0003.jpg http://s7.postimg.org/i1aulio7v/Snippy0004.jpg http://s7.postimg.org/j69i4n02j/Snippy0005.jpg http://s7.postimg.org/o3ihc0cnv/Snippy0007.jpg http://s7.postimg.org/jbd9eb7dn/Snippy0008.jpg http://s7.postimg.org/z5s5o6w4b/Snippy0009.jpg The Magic Voyage !!!! 1992 '''http://s3.postimg.org/5pxwmydpv/Snippy0010.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/3wuzymsj7/Snippy0011.jpg http://s3.postimg.org/l17pnkb1v/Snippy0012.jpg '''The Princess Castle 1996 --- very rare in Eng, good luck http://s14.postimg.org/qfmfq6ntd/Snippy0013.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/h06kcz5sh/Snippy0014.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/47igd1u6p/Snippy0015.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/ud9pflamp/Snippy0016.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/7m0mt6pld/Snippy0001.jpg http://s14.postimg.org/6nk9qwc9d/Snippy0003.jpg And now, the conclusion: Do you even talk to Jesus, Lance?!?? every morning? That's why you really sound boring when you type a comment. TN11 found what you asked FOR FREE on Google. Through different combinations of words. Exactly like me ...He found that mega link on a stupid website from Spain. Like me. And he had to create an account on the site to see the original link from mega. Everything is free for download and watch on free Google. Even your pilots episodes. Who cares about audio .... if they are rare ................... PS Uncle Gus actually has 3 episodes .. You don't know how to search Lance! aha ha ha.' Clue:' The 3rd episod was released with the title in Greek. No screen from youtube because is too easy to follow my screen. ( the screen with the episode title for authenticity ) good luck and 2) Lance! C'mon dude You don't have? '--->' The World Of David the Gnome, Around the World with Willy Fog and Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds ...because they were made by a Spanish director: Claudio Biern Boyd ! You are, you are an idiot. A beta virus is stoppable, but you're not ! English version is everywhere for all ! Go look at some golf on TV and drink some tequila and cheap beer. signedbook333